Legends hold more
by forgottenwind
Summary: Kano and Haruhi find out that there is a rumor that Blue Rose and Empress were fakes and stole the names from a different pair. Kano and Haruhi must once again take up their claws and chain to defend the past that made them friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wow… Never thought I would say this again… I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

Yeah…Sudden inspiration for the continuation of Street Legends. There's a test to see if Haruhi and Kano truly were the real Empress and Blue Rose of the streets. There's another pair claiming that they were the real Blue Rose and Empress. A few questions answered such as why Haruhi and Kano chose the names of Blue Rose and Empress, how they met, and the real reason why Kano left. Not to mention a few other things I can't think of at the moment.

Empress placed her claws in a shoe box and hid them away from the world. For many years, the claws lay hidden in that box alone. However, there came a time when Empress used them again to fight next to her old friend, Blue Rose. Not long after those battles, the claws were hidden away again. But this time, they were not alone. The chain of Blue Rose was wrapped around the claws. A symbol of the friendship that had at last bound the two fighters together as friends and as sisters of the same tragedy.

Kano looked at the door of the Third Music Room. Since she owed no more money to this club, she found it a miracle she was still participating in their antics and helping them with their customers as their poetic type. True, it was amusing to torture Tamaki, but still, there was something else that drew her to the club. It definitely wasn't Haruhi or him. She sighed, deciding not to think about it much. She opened the door.

"Welcome!" The host club was draped with curtain fabric.

"Okay, did we miss something?" Haruhi appeared behind Kano. Tamaki brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"We are all dressed as curtains! They cover the furniture but flutter so elegantly when moved aside." Kano massaged her forehead.

"I don't even want to know where he gets the ideas." She glanced at Kyouya who was writing in his notebook. "Though I've got the sneaking suspicion that you have something to do with it."

"Leaving a curtain sample pamphlet did seem to give him that idea." Kano smirked.

"Hey, Kano, here." The twins draped a dark blue curtain over her. "Use your magic and make it look cool like you did to that dress our mother designed." She peered out from under the curtain since they'd thrown it over her head.

"I'd rather not." She handed the curtain back to them before leaning back in her chair. "Curtains should remain being curtains unless you're not rich enough to afford clothes." Tamaki was showing Haruhi a curtain that matched his.

"See Haruhi? Now we can match!" Haruhi turned away from him.

"No thanks." Tamaki went to his corner to sulk. A knock was heard on the door and a rather excitable girl entered the room. Kano sat up.

"eh? Deni-chan…what are you doing here?" Deni saw Kano and ran to hug her.

"Kano-chan…Kano-chan…" Deni burst into tears. Kano sweatdropped and looked toward the host club for help. Haruhi gently pried off Deni.

"Deni-san, what's wrong?" Deni rubbed her eyes before looking over at Kano.

"Kano never called me to ask me how I was and I thought he got killed or something." Kano was about to laugh but pretended to choke on her coffee instead.

"Deni-chan I never called you before why would that change?" Tamaki pounded Kano on the head. "geez Tamaki-senpai what was that for?"

"You could be a bit more gentle to a girl in distress." Kano shrugged.

"Was that the only reason you came Deni-san?" Deni looked at Haruhi and Kano.

"No…There is a pair of persons claiming to be Blue Rose and Empress. There's a rumor throughout the streets that the Blue Rose and Empress of the legends actually stole the titles from them." Kano patted Deni on the head.

"That's nothing to worry about, Deni-chan." Deni looked at her with tearful eyes. "The Blue Rose and the Empress of the legends are the real ones or else they wouldn't be legends. You'd better go back now. Otherwise someone might steal the Zuka club from you." Deni stood up quickly and ran out of the room. Kano rubbed the back of her head. "Nice to know some people haven't changed since moving here." Haruhi only nodded.

"Still hoping to earn fame from using the names of Blue and Empress." Kano grinned and began to pack up her things. "See you tomorrow guys." Haruhi exited the room.

"W-wait! Where are you two going?" Tamaki reached out a hand toward them. The two girls turned and grinned at him before saying together.

"To prove that Legends have more truth in them than rumors." The door closed behind them and the entire host club knew that they would most likely be pulled into another adventure of the Empress and the Blue Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran Host club…(we meaning I)

Sorry this took so long. Did you all know that Kano and Haruhi met way before Emperor came into the picture that's for sure…they just don't remember it. Not to mention…Kano's name before she started calling herself Kano.

* * *

Kano shrugged as she walked down the street. Haruhi was staying behind to help the class president with something. As she walked to the third music room, the twins ambushed her.

"Hey Kano!" The both started walking on either side of her. "What are we doing today?" Kano shrugged.

"I might tell a story or maybe just hang out." Reaching the music room, Kano opened the door just before Kaoru and Hikaru could open them for her. They had a nasty habit of doing that for her. "Beat you two again." The twins just shrugged.

"KANO!!" Tamaki ran up to her wearing only the bottom half of his uniform. "Look what happened to my uniform!" He held up a bright neon pink shirt. "Can you fix it?"

The twins and Kano smothered grins. The three of them knew what had happened to his shirt. After all, they had been wondering what happened if you washed the uniform backwards. Kano plucked at the shirt thoughtfully.

"I don't know. It seems pretty tricky." Haruhi pulled the shirt out of Kano's hands.

"Or maybe you could tell me what you and the twins were doing yesterday after the host club while Tamaki-senpai was changing and screaming for his uniform to be washed." Kano and the twins sweatdropped.

"uh…nothing…" Tamaki seemed quite angry.

"Kano! How could you? I knew I shouldn't let you hang out with such devious twins. They are evil, I tell you!" Kano rolled her eyes.

"Of course they are."

Later that evening

Haruhi tossed in her bed as she was having a dream.

"Oh…Rie-chan. What a surprise! Please come in." It was her mother's voice. Rie-chan? Who was that? Maybe it was that ladies voice that seemed so much like a lullaby. 

"_I see you're pregnant as well, Kotoko-chan." Her mother laughed._

"_Yes, Ryoji was incredibly surprised when I told him." Both voice laughed. "Do you know what you will name your child?"_

"_The doctor says that she's a girl so I was thinking Imi but of course my husband doesn't want his second child to have a strange name since I got to name our son on my own." There was chuckling. "Oh come on, the name I make up aren't that bad."_

"_No but when they are applied to something they are." There was a sigh._

"_Well, when this baby is born, I'll compromise. She'll be Roimi." Haruhi's mother laughed._

"_I feel sorry for the child already." _

"_What'll you name your youngster then?" There was a sigh._

"_Haruhi."_

Haruhi woke up gently. A tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't remember her dream but she felt happy. As she glanced over at Kano, she felt as though in a distant memory she couldn't quite recall, her friendship with Kano hadn't been born from the death of her brother but instead, she had been friends with Kolane Kano since the very beginning. For some reason, she knew without having to ask, that Kano felt the same way. A word was weighing on her mind. A name.

"Roimi…I wonder if I should name my daughter that." Haruhi said it out loud. Kano groaned and rolled over.

"I feel sorry for that kid already."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club

Sorry It's been taking so long…I might try to do a song chapter where I combine a song into the story…I'm experimenting so don't kill me.

* * *

"_Hey, Haruhi, Did you know that a natural blue rose has never been bred?"_

"_I guess you're kinda like that, right, Kano?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll find out someday."_

"_Yeah sure whatever Empress."_

_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You'll find out someday."_

"_Oh ha ha."_

Kano closed her book, sighing. The host club had just ended. She hadn't had a designation for today, which was odd, but then again, most of the first years were on a trip so she stayed behind with Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori. Yawning, She stretched and went to the door.

"Yo! Kyo-san! I'm going home!" The girls turned to watch her back leave the room and close the door. Kyouya tilted his head so that the light's reflection hid his eyes.

"Kyo-san, am I?" He gave a slight chuckle before continuing to humor his designations. (A/N: I'm sorry I forgot how to put it.) The girls didn't seem to notice that his mind had wandered from his surroundings.

* * *

As she walked home, Kano wondered how the others were doing. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She needed to find some information on the two imposters of the Blue Rose/Empress duo. So far, they, whoever they were, were doing a good job of hiding below the radar. She guessed that very soon, the two imposters would have to show themselves. As Kano passed a dark alley, her cell phone rang. It was from an old informant. Since the rumor had reached her ears, she had been reinstating old debts and favors owed to her by the police, gangs, and other individuals. This particular informant hung out at the Gatelock, a bar that Kano knew enough of to know that if she went in there by herself, she wouldn't come out in one piece. She rubbed her head, wondering if this informant was worth asking someone out on a business date.

* * *

Haruhi stopped walking suddenly. She was on the trip with the rest of the class. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped to look at her.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Haruhi shook her head.

"Nothing, I just got a shiver down my back that's all. It's almost as though Kano is contemplating something that she usually never thinks about." The twins looked at each other and shrugged. Haruhi smiled and shook her head. It was probably nothing. After all, Kano wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything too dangerous. "But…" that thought stuck in her mind. "But what if she found a lead she couldn't refuse?" Haruhi shook her head again. "Relax…you're heading home tomorrow nothing could happen in that span of time." A picture of a fire flickered through her head. "That's it!" She had said the last part aloud. The twins looked at her. Haruhi had pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling Kano."

* * *

As Kano was contemplating her dilemma, her own cell phone rang. Seeing it was from Haruhi, she sighed in relief.

"Hey, Haruhi. I was just about to call you." Not a complete truth but anyway.

"Kano, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to you…again."

"Aw, Haruhi, not this again…look, I'm going to meet an informant about our two imposters."

"Not the Gatelock informant right?" Kano nearly choked. She'd forgotten how well Haruhi knew her.

"Not really. Around that area but nowhere close to the Gatelock. I'll see you tomorrow." Kano hung up before Haruhi could respond. She would have to hurry up and figure out how to get the information by tonight or else the lead would be lost. As her mind ran down a list to call she decided to refrain from calling him. That was one thing she wouldn't risk on this adventure.

* * *

After Kano hung up on her, Haruhi knew immediately that something was wrong. Kano would go to the Gatelock. They'd had the same conversation about it many times. Where she would ask if Kano's destination was the Gatelock or not. The answer was always a quick "no, it's just around that location but not anywhere near it." Haruhi sighed tiredly, knowing that she would have to leave as soon as possible.

"Kano's going to get hurt again." She hadn't meant to say it out loud but it caught Kaoru's attention. He stopped to stare at her.

"Why?"

"It's just something that always happens." Kaoru glanced at Hikaru who understood what his twin wanted. Almost immediately, Hikaru hunched over groaning.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was by his brother's side. "Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kaoru." The twins were pulling off their act again. "It's nothing." As Hikaru tried to stand, he collapsed onto the floor. Kaoru put his brother's arm around his shoulder.

"Haruhi, take his other side." Haruhi helped Kaoru help Hikaru out and into a waiting helicopter.

"Damn rich people." Haruhi thought as she climbed in with the twins. The helicopter took off and sped away towards Ouran.

* * *

Kano sighed resignedly as she flopped onto her bed. She wasn't having any luck at all. If things kept going the way they were, she would lose the lead and possibly never find it again. There was a knock at the door and Kano went to open it.

"Kyouya-senpai? What are you doing here?" Kyouya smirked at her.

"I'm not Kyo-san anymore?" Kano shrugged.

"Are you going to come in or will I have to stand and we'll have a nice chat out here in the hall?" Hunny appeared at Kyouya's elbow.

"Kanny-chan! Kanny-chan! We brought you some cake!" Kano grinned and let them into the apartment. Kyouya looked at Hunny.

"Cake first, Kanny-chan (Kyouya used her nickname sarcastically.)" Kano threw him a scathing look.

"Sure thing, Kyo-chan." Kano smiled, satisfied. "Tamaki's not with you guys? That's interesting."

"Not really, Haruhi's on that field trip after all." Kyouya ate a piece of cake from his fork. Kano gave a small chuckle.

"Oh right." Hunny stood up.

"ne, Kanny-chan, you've never been to watch cherry blossoms, ne?" Kano shook her head as she stood up and began cleaning up the plates.

"Not out of season, senpai." As she turned around to get the cups, Hunny grabbed her hand.

"We'll take you with us tomorrow, ne, Takashi?" Mori nodded.

"Yeah." Kano gave the two of them a grateful smile.

"I'm glad…but Haruhi's coming back tomorrow and I'm sure Kyouya would be jealous." Kyouya made no indication he had heard as he moved past the three of them to put the cups he had been holding into the sink.

"Why, Pray tell, would I be jealous of the two of them?" Kano blinked at him.

"I meant you'd be jealous of me. I mean, I know how much you enjoy looking at _cherry blossoms_." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"You assume too much I'm afraid." Kano shrugged as she held the door open for the three of them.

"Well, it was nice of you three to visit, but I've got some chores to do." She grinned at them as she slid down the banister of the stairs. "See you all tomorrow."

* * *

Kano was on her way to Gatelock. She felt kind of bad that she had lied to Haruhi but she had a sneaking suspicion that Haruhi was possibly going to intercept her. If not, then she was lucky. As she walked, suddenly, the twins appeared on either side of her and grabbed her arms.

"Target captured." They pushed her into their limo.

"Weren't you two supposed to be on the class trip?" Kano looked at the two of them.

"Hikaru got a stomachache." She looked at them appraising.

"He looks fine now." The limo stopped and pulled in front of the twins' house. "Though I suppose that Haruhi's with you and that's the only reason why you would snatch me off the street like you did." The twins shrugged, but their silence told her that she was right. Kano smiled to herself and opened the door that the two of them indicated. There was Haruhi dressed up in a light pink kimono, no doubt designed by the Hitachiins' mother.

"Gatelock is having a theme party. You'll have a time getting in without this." Haruhi threw a dark blue kimono at Kano. The latter sighed as she put on the kimono. She put up her hair lazily. She leaned back and looked at her old friend.

"Want me to help you with your hair too?" Haruhi shook her head.

"Don't want what happened last time to happen again." Kano sweat dropped.

"Hey, you volunteered." Her companion smothered a bark of laughter.

"You didn't mention that you were experimenting with scissors." Kano shrugged and walked over to the door.

"Won't it seem weird if two girls go in by themselves? You know how guys enter in droves."

"Won't be a problem."

"Why?" Kano opened the door and there stood Hikaru and Kaoru in matching kimonos. She rubbed her forehead. "Forget I asked." The twins bowed and entered their host mode. They bowed and said in perfect sync.

"We're honored to…" Kano cut them off.

"Yeah, yeah. Save it." She walked past them. "We'd better get there in time. The informant told me to be there at seven." Haruhi and the twins walked to keep up with her. Haruhi quickened her pace to match Kano's and caught up with her just as she was getting into the limo.

"Kano, are you blushing?" Kano gave her a look.

"D-definitely not." Haruhi smiled as she sat next to Kano. The twins piled in and Kano crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared pointedly out the window. For her, it was going to be a long drive to Gatelock as the twins and Haruhi joked around.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club

Ok…This is my attempt to merge song lyrics into the story…since Kano, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru are going to a club…I'm experimenting so if it stinks don't kill me. OH and I'll need an editor or a beta for the last few chapters. Just to make sure that it'll end on a good note. Send me a PM or an e-mail.

* * *

Hikaru jumped out of the limo and helped Haruhi out. Kaoru hopped out the limo and extended his hand to help Kano. She ignored his hand and got out on her own. The couples walked over to the entrance of Gatelock.

"Names?" The guard looked at them appraisingly. His look clearly said that he hoped that their names weren't on the list. Haruhi had opened her mouth to answer but Kano cut her off.

"We're with Empress Blue." The guard squinted at the four of them.

"Aren't you four a bit on the young side?" Kano narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you a bit too old to question those associated with Empress Blue?" The guard smiled at her and bowed them in.

"Welcome back, Kano-san." As the other three went in, Kano nodded at the guard. The music blared loudly as they stepped into the club.

_Lets go... don't wait... this night's almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever, and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever, and ever... lets make this last forever_

Kano and Haruhi gaped at the ceiling as they always did whenever they entered one of Gatelock's themed parties. It was Paper Lantern Festival. The lights came from the thousands of paper lanterns strung along the rafters. There was a large disco ball hanging high above the dance floor. It had been modified to give the appearance of a full moon. Most of the people were on the dance floor in couples and were having a wonderful time. Haruhi and Kano finished their awed observations and pulled the twins toward the farthest corner from the entrance. They took a table in the corner and all four of them leaned forward as though they were conspirators.

"Listen. You three just have a good time. I'll join you guys later." Kano nodded at the dance floor. "Just have fun." Haruhi shook her head.

"Kano, you know you sound like an old man when you say that. Besides, we are, were, the Blue Rose Empress duo. You plan on destroying our names? Then we do it together."

"And it's not polite to ditch your dates." The twins glared accusingly at the girls with their perfect sync. Kano sweat dropped.

"I told the informant that I would be alone. Haruhi. You know how picky this one is. You should understand." Kano gave her most trusted friend a pained look. "Please Haruhi. I know that the twins won't listen to me but…" Haruhi waved her hand dismissively.

"Kano that won't work. That's what Dad does." Kano sighed and grinned evilly.

"And here I was about to make you ootoro." Haruhi sweat dropped.

"You can't bribe me like that, Kano. I know that you can't make ootoro just because you took a special class just so you could learn how to make…" Haruhi sweat dropped. "Alright. You two (By this she meant the twins) will have to stick with me while Kano goes talk to the informant." The twins nodded. Kaoru only a few seconds behind his brother. Kano patted him on the back, but was looking at Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get myself killed." She stood up and walked away from them. As Kaoru watched her leave, he just heard the background music and wondered if the DJ had planned it.

_But when you went away  
All the lights turned faint and gray  
All the darkness in the night  
Never thought that we say goodbye  
So I hold it all inside  
But I never will forget  
Close my eyes and think of when  
All the stars were shining bright  
Like the light shining in your eyes_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own Ouran High School. If I was, I would not be able to own the OUran Host club either. All rights do not belong to me but Bisco Hatori who had the stroke of brilliance to create this series.

Wow…Longest disclaimer I've ever written…moving on…This is the last chapter for Legends hold more. I don't think this is as good as Street Legends so if you agree…thanks for understanding…I've also been feeling the urge to write a second generation thing for this. So Kano's kid and Haruhi's kid kinda introduced. That'll be my epilogue chapter…Now on with the story…

* * *

Kano moved swiftly through the dancing crowds. She hoped that the informant had stayed long enough. The imposters were probably hanging around here as well. All she needed was to get her hands on them. She scanned the throngs of people before her quickly.

"Who are you looking for, girl?" Kano turned to see Elliot the informant of Gatelock. "Not me, I hope." Kano bowed her head respectfully to the older woman.

"You look well, sister." Elliot waved Kano's statement away crisply.

"I am and always will be a follower of Blue Rose, Kano. I put that in front of everything, including the fact that I am, was, Emperor's fiancée." Kano looked at the woman directly in the eyes.

"Alright. So where are these imposters? Are they here?" Elliot only nodded. "Alright. Point them out to me." The older woman stretched out her hand and pointed.

"There is only one imposter, Kano, and that is you." Kano growled.

"Explain yourself, Elliot." The older woman simply handed an envelope to the angry girl. Kano's eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting. Carefully, she tore it open. As she read the contents, Kano's eyes softened and a gentle smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. After she was done reading, Kano tore the paper into tiny pieces and mixed the pieces in with the confetti that would be thrown away this night. For the first time since Emperor died, Blue Rose smiled.

"Elliot, I only have one order for you." Elliot looked up intently. She recognized Blue Rose immediately by the air about the younger girl. For Elliot, it was strange. The air wasn't icy anymore but calm, waiting with a melancholy happiness. "Go back to being Emearie. The name suits you better." Elliot bowed but when she had straightened, Kano and Blue Rose were gone.

"Emearie, huh?" The woman sighed. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of her. "Emearie, I am again then." But Emearie had a hole in her heart. It was a large hole, but she knew that the size of that hole couldn't even begin to compare to the hole in Blue Rose's heart, which seemed to be repairing itself. "I'm glad to see that there are some things that truly can mend hearts. I'd better go find mine." Then Emearie joined the dancing crowd.

_Dear little sister,_

_Hey. If you've received this letter, this means that not only have I died but my final lesson to you has been revealed. Kano, you can't be two people not matter how much you try. Balance yourself between Blue Rose and Kano. Then, come up with a name for yourself. Trust me; it'll be a lot easier to know who you are._

Kano found her friends still sitting at the table where she had left them. She sat next to Haruhi, who looked at her in relief.

"I thought I told you three to go have a good time." Kano gave the twins an accusing glare.

"Don't look at us. Haruhi was the one worried that you'd get killed or something." Kano gave her old friend a sarcastic look.

"Yes, Haruhi, because I can't fight as well as you can." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Well, almost every single time we go anywhere for information, I usually have to pull you out of trouble." Kano sweat dropped.

"Well, should we go home now?" Her friends nodded.

_Did you know, Sis, that living as one person isn't so bad? In fact there might be more adventure if you're one person. As fun as living a double life is, there are limits to it. You'll get twice the burnout and much less fun. But Sis, maybe all you need is someone who'll accept you no matter which one you choose._

Kano, Haruhi, and the twins were waiting for the Hitachiin limo in Gatelock's entrance hall. Haruhi and Hikaru were having a conversation about the latest project that had been given to their class. Kaoru pretended to be interested in their conversation. He noticed that Kano was distant. Her mind seemed to be in a place that caused her face to take on a sad sort of happiness. As though she couldn't help but have conflicting emotions over certain memories. He wondered just what the informant had said to her. Before he could ask her what was on her mind, his family limo arrived.

"You guys go ahead." The twins and Haruhi looked at her. She wished they wouldn't look at her so suspiciously, especially Haruhi. "I just feel like walking home. I'll see you three tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply, Kano turned and disappeared from their sight.

_I've always loved you as Kano, my little sister. Then again, I've loved you as Blue Rose. No matter which you were, you were always my little sister. Huh, what do you know? Dad said the same thing to me before he disappeared. Well, except he used son instead of little sister. I don't know how much that means to you coming from a dead guy but as your older brother, I hope you'll choose to be Kano. She's much nicer and it took less to make her smile. She was always happy with the simplest things. Well, that's just my input on the subject but if, and that's a big if right there, if you ever fall in love, give my condolences to the poor guy. He'd better not be expecting a quiet life._

_Sincerely, Your Brother, Pilferinog_

_PS See how much I love you? I signed my real name._

_PSS Why'd Dad get to name you?_

As Kano walked through the dark streets of the neighborhood, she thought about her brother's letter. Two people lived inside her. She knew this since she had reunited with Haruhi. It shook her. _Is this why Haruhi quit being Empress? Because she didn't want to be two people?_ _Now I'm faced with the same choice. I can't decide. Maybe I'll just disappear for a while. Travel the world again._

"Watch out!" The voice was so familiar. Kano ducked in reflex as a metal bar just barely missed her. As she looked up at her attacker, she inhaled sharply. It was a wild-eyed Lexander, Blue Rose's former second-in-command. As she stared at him, Kaoru stepped between them.

"Kaoru? What…?" Kano was nearly speechless. He gave her a grim smile.

"You protected me last time, Kano. I'm just returning the favor." Lexander gave a yell of rage as he swung again. Kano pulled Kaoru out of range to a place where they would be safe, if only momentarily.

"Are you crazy? Only Blue Rose can handle him right now. So just stay out of the way!" Kaoru shook his head at her.

"You're not Blue Rose. You're Kano." Though she struggled, Kaoru pulled her close to him. "Kano is the only person I'm willing to help without any profit to me." She pushed him away.

"You're delusional Kaoru. Without Blue Rose, there is no Kano and without Blue Rose, we'll both die here." She paused as though thinking about something. "Thanks, Kaoru, you've helped me decide." She stood up and stepped out of their hiding place. "Hey, Lexander! Are you still regretting what happened last time?" Lexander turned around and stared at her, his wild eyes swirling.

"Him! It's all because of him. That blue blood." He ran towards her his metal pipe raised. "KAORU HITACHIIN!" Kano prepared for the blow. At the last second, she jumped out of the way and struck at the back of his neck. Repeating her move, Lexander moved out of the way almost just as fast. He swung his weapon at her side only to find that it was caught in her hand. Before this registered in his mind, she'd had him pinned. As he strained to look her in the eyes, his own widened. "Y-you're not either of them." She smirked. It was like Blue Rose's, gentler maybe, but just as cold. Her fist was cocked for one more hit.

"Kano Rose, at your service." Then her fist hit its mark and he blacked out. She sighed and stood up. "Mr. Hitachiin?" Kaoru looked up at her back. He had watched the entire thing from where she had left him. He couldn't find the voice to ask her what he wanted to. "Mr. Hitachiin. Would you mind calling the police?" Kaoru was shocked back into the present. He fumbled for his cell phone.

"uh…sure." Even as he called, he couldn't take his eyes off of her back. Was this really Kano? What had he helped her decide? He had only gone after her when Haruhi had off-handedly mentioned that before Kano disappeared last time, the two girls had had the same conversation. Where Kano decided to return home on foot. For some reason, he wanted to see her off, but without the goodbye. As he made the call, he watched the back of her blue kimono. Mr. Hitachiin she had called him. So he wasn't Kaoru to her anymore. It was a long moment until she turned to face him. The eyes were Kano's but the expression on her face was most definitely not. "K-kano?" She bowed and smiled a smile he knew only too well.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hitachiin. I'm Kano Rose." She extended her hand to him for a handshake.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." He thought it was strange having to re-introduce himself to her. "Same here, I think." She grinned in a manner that seemed so much like Kano.

"Fooled you for a moment there didn't I Kaoru?" This was Kano not Kano Rose as she had introduced herself. Kaoru stood there speechless. "I wasn't lying when I told you I was Kano Rose. That was my name before anything happened in my life. Kano Rose was before Blue Rose who was before Kano. I really only ever changed my first name. I was always a Kolane." Kano grinned directly at him this time. "Got that? Hitachiin?" Kaoru blinked at her surprised for a few seconds before nodding.

"Got it, Kano." She held her hand out.

"Mind if I borrow your phone, Kaoru? I need to call Kyouya." Reluctantly, Kaoru handed his phone over to her. She made the call and walked out of his earshot. He wondered why she would think of Kyouya right after struggling over who she was. He had always had a feeling that that was her problem. Even Haruhi had hinted at it. Didn't she say she had made a choice? Why couldn't the news of choosing who she was wait until tomorrow where she would already see Kyouya? The more he thought about it, the more he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was about to go when she came back. "Thanks, Kaoru. Here." She tossed his cell phone to him. Kaoru caught it, looking at it for a moment before looking back at her. She smiled sadly at him. "I'm going to have to tell Haruhi I'm moving out. Care to come with me?" He could only nod. Just then the police arrived to take Lexander to the station. Kano and Kaoru left upon seeing him in their custody.

"I'm going to start living in the Ootori compound." Kaoru turned his head to look at her. Why? He couldn't voice that question but no doubt his eyes asked her because she continued. "It's nothing like that. Kyouya's dad made me a protégé of the Ootori group and since I show so much promise, they would prefer to keep me much closer to them rather than over here, where I'll probably just get into more trouble." His feeling of uneasiness went away.

"So you'll still be going to Ouran, right?" Kano looked at him quizzically.

"I started my high school career on the other side of the world. All of those transcripts, man I'll tell you that was a pain." She shrugged. "Since I'm already in Japan for a while, I might as well finish my high school diploma at Ouran." He nodded and grinned.

"So you'll stick around for years after that as well won't you?" He handed a card to her. "Call me right after graduation, 'kay?" He didn't want to mention the fact that they probably would see each other seconds after graduation.

"Can't promise it." She took the card anyway.

Haruhi and Hikaru had been watching the both of them throughout the events. Haruhi smiled after her friend. She looked at the twin that had come with her, Hikaru, who looked after his brother with a small bit of sadness.

"Are you going to be okay, Hikaru?" The left-over twin closed his eyes before grinning at her.

"Of course I am, Haruhi. Kano seems to understand how important we are to each other and she won't try to break the two of us apart. That's her way after all right?" Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, but don't expect that she won't stir things up." Hikaru's grin grew more mischievous.

"I understand, so don't expect me not to try to stop them." Haruhi shook her head, half-wondering what Tamaki would say about them tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…finished! I'll probably do an epilogue chapter about Kano's kid, Romiro, and Haruhi's kid, Roimi. Hehe yeah, I've got all the names down and everything. I'm going to possibly try finishing my other fanfics as well. This includes my Eragon fanfic Dragon's Ghost which has a Kano-like character in it and that's about it for my Ouran Host Club fanfics. It was fun. I hope you enjoyed them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For the Last time, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Well, I'm sorry it took so long but things came up. I've finally got the epilogue thing about the host club G-2 (generation 2). Enjoy and it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

"For the last time! The doctor says that my baby is a girl!" A rather ruffled fair-haired woman snapped at her companion. The dark haired woman simply put her hands behind her head. Nothing was going to change her mind. She was going to have a nephew.

"Well then, Yukiko, how about we make a bet? If it's a boy, you'll name him what I tell you to name him." Yukiko Hitachiin glared at her sister-in-law, Kano Rose Hitachiin, a private detective with a knack for solving the hard to crack cases armed only with her instinct and her past. Yukiko's eyes narrowed as she nodded. She had the best doctors in the country. There was no way that they could be wrong.

"Why don't you name your own kid what you want to name mine?" Kano grinned.

"Simple. I'm only going to have one kid and his name's already decided." Yukiko shook her head sadly.

"Commoners." Kano sighed tiredly.

"Spoiled princesses."

* * *

A dark-haired boy stepped out of the police car and looked around with his brown analyzing eyes. Since his mother hadn't been at the police station, she must be at home. He nodded at the police officer who had driven him home. Romiro Hitachiin was the son of Kano Rose and he never forgot it. He took pride in the fact that his mother was nationally renowned as the best detective in the country. Not to mention that when she teamed up with Haruhi Suoh, their opposition didn't stand a chance. With Mrs. Suoh taking on the bad guys in court and his mother bringing them down in the street, it was no wonder that the crime rate had fallen to an all-time low.

Not much had changed on the Hitachiin estate except that there were more flowers along the pathway. His aunt had insisted that only the most beautiful and most expensive flowers be planted on the estate. Of course there were little pockets of rebellion throughout the estate as well. Romiro's mother often blew dandelion seeds onto the lawn and planted weeds among the flowers. In a way, the dandelions were beautiful themselves.

"Romiro!" A boy that looked like Hikaru waved at him from behind some bushes. Romiro joined his cousin behind them.

"Hey, Kanoru. Why're we hiding here?" Kanoru Hitachiin shook his head sadly.

"They're fighting again. Mom decided to try to clean up Aunt Kano's office." Romiro sighed. Yukiko and Kano had at least a battle a day. He never really understood why his cousin was named Kanoru, the mixed form of his parents' name. The only thing he ever got from his mother was a grin followed by a gloating rant directed at Yukiko.

"We'd better find our dads then." Kanoru nodded and got up. As the two boys neared the door of their mansion, a limo drove by them. Romiro made note of the passengers.

"Hey, it's Roimi and her parents." Sure enough the limo stopped in front of the mansion's door and a girl with short brown hair and purple eyes stepped out of the limo.

Roimi Suoh, daughter of Haruhi and Tamaki Suoh and Romiro's friend since they were babies. She saw the two boys and waved, running over to them. Her mother and father got out shortly after her. The two adults nodded at Romiro. They had watched him grow up alongside their daughter.

"Romiro," Haruhi began. "How is your mother?" Before Romiro could answer a crash sounded from inside the mansion and a purple vase flew out the window into the courtyard. There was noise of the fight carrying through the window. It was two angry women's voices and two male voices trying to sooth them both.

"Currently she's in a fight with Aunt Yukiko. She must be mad. That vase was part of Yukiko's private collection." Romiro grinned as Haruhi smiled.

"I might as well go help your fathers stop them." Kanoru's face fell.

"Let Aunt Kano throw all of the vases out the window. That means there'll be more room in my room." Tamaki shook his head.

"We cannot allow anyone to get hurt. We must go!" Tamaki jumped into the limo again and jumped back out wearing a superhero costume (cape flowing and everything) . "Tama-chan to the rescue!" He dashed into the mansion. Shaking her head, Haruhi ran after her husband to prevent him from making matters worse. The three kids just watched them go.

"So…" Kanoru said, breaking the amused silence. "Who else is excited to be starting high school next year?" Romiro blinked at his cousin. Roimi grinned.

"I am. In fact I was wondering if we couldn't start up a family legacy." The two boys stared at her. "You know, the Ouran Host Club. We'll be Ouran Host Club G-2." Roimi pulled out a t-shirt. "See? I've even got us some t-shirts." The boys sweatdropped. Before they could say anything, another limo drove by. Romiro and his cousin sighed in relief, the limo had saved them from having to comment on the t-shirts.

The door on the limo burst open and the Ootori twins jumped out.

"What's up, Roimi?" They said in unison. Roimi rolled her eyes while Kanoru and Romiro grinned. It was always fun when the twins came over. Of course, they'd been influenced by the Hitachiin twins, but they had the analyzing skills that their father, Kyouya, was so well-known for. They appeared next to Roimi and draped an arm over each of her shoulders. They stared at the t-shirt Roimi was holding. "A host club huh? That would be interesting. There's hardly anything to do in school nowadays." The Ootori twins were already in the high school. They were first years soon to be second-years. Though one year older than the Hitachiin cousins and Roimi, they had always been a part of the group since the kids' parents constantly visited each other.

When Kyouya Ootori stepped out of the limo, he nodded to the children and walked on into the mansion. The sounds of the fight were already quieting. The twins resumed to annoying Roimi. "Well, we'll need more than four people. Roimi is our manager so we won't get a crazy manager who randomly does cosplay like our mom." Yes, Kyouya had married Renge. "The financial effects won't be a problem and Dad has always said that Uncle Tamaki never ran out of interesting ideas." The boys all looked at Roimi. She frowned.

"Oh no, just because I'm his daughter doesn't mean that I can be as crazy. I mean, our parents keep saying how much I'm more like my mom than my dad." Romiro snorted. Of course, everyone looked at him. He hardly ever made such a sound and when he did, he was the only one not getting told off by Roimi. It was smothered laughter that had caused him to make that sound.

"I suggest you look at what you're holding. T-shirts, I don't think hosts would wear such things." Roimi looked at the t-shirts in her hand. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Leave it to Romiro to hit on what she never wanted anyone else to say.

"Aw, Romiro." The twins hugged the girl between them. "You've made her cry." The boy ruffled his hair.

"She'll live." The twins looked at each other over Roimi's head.

"Bad boy type Romiro." They shrugged together as Roimi pushed the both of them away. She smiled at the boys.

"I've got it. Romiro's the bad boy type, Kanoru can be the shy type, the twins are the comforting type." She pointed as each of the guys. "But we'll need some more members."

"How about that Nekozawa kid?" Kanoru said helpfully. "He could be the light type since he's always got that shining air around him." The kids crowded around in a circle, plotting out how to get certain members to join.

"Maybe Uncle Hunny's kid'll join. He's perfect enough."

"What about me being perfect?" The twins, Roimi, Romiro, and Kanoru jumped at the sound. They turned toward the speaker. There stood a blond-haired person. His face looked like that of a god. Mizunichi Mitsukuni, or Mizu-sama as the group always called him. "There's nothing perfect about me. I'm absolutely horrible." The group rolled their eyes. He was always humble which was exactly what made him perfect apparently. Not to mention that his karate and kendo team ranked first in the nation with him as their first. Sometimes even Roimi blushed at what he said to her and it took a great deal for Roimi to blush. So somehow it is a small wonder that Mizu-sama had a large fanbase at Ouran, though there was perhaps an even larger one at Lobelia since he went there often to visit his younger cousin, Mina Takashi.

"Are you going to join?" Mizu-sama flushed. Nothing new with that either.

"Sure." Then Mizu-sama joined in on the plotting smoothing out the rougher ways to get a few more members.

"What are you all doing?" The second generation of the Host club turned to see their parents. Romiro looked at his mother and grinned. She only smiled gently and nodded back. He stepped forward and felt the rest of his friends behind him. With great elegance (he had learned from Tamaki after all), he bowed at the adults.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new Ouran High School Host Club. With new members and new types for your enjoyment." Kano stepped forward, grinning like she used to, back when she was the poetic type of the Host club.

"Your performance sucks." Romiro and his friends looked up at his mother shocked. She grinned and nodded at the older host club. "Though I don't doubt that us old-timers could teach you kids a thing or two." The original Ouran Host Club nodded. Kaoru laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Don't call us old-timers. We're not that old." Kano grinned.

"Yet."

* * *

The school bell rang and everyone ran out. Most of the high school girls headed towards the third music room. Since the beginning of this year, an old favorite had returned. Most of the girls heard from their mothers how wonderful the host club had been in their day so when they had a chance, the girls all went to check it out. The Hosts didn't disappoint. Though not the same as the original host club, there was no doubt that they were every bit as wonderful as their mothers had said. With Mizu-sama leading the way, the Ootori twins managing the funds, Roimi coming up with new ways to dress the guys up, there was no doubt that it would be a hit.

"Where's the manager? She usually opens the door for us. If she's not here, what are we going to do?" The girls started squealing as the door began to swing inward. A spiral of white rose petals came out and sitting all in a row was the Host Club G-2 wearing the Ouran High School uniform. Each of the guys grinned pleasantly at the girls. Roimi stood to the side, smiling at the crowd.

"Welcome." All of the host club members bowed.


End file.
